The Phantom Ruby
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon discovering a gem with reality bending powers; Sonic ends up in another dimension without his powers and teams up with a ring tailed lemur to return home and destroy the powerful gem, but things get out of hand when the gem merges Swiss Army and Brainiac into one being and starts bringing alternate Sonic's into the main timeline.
1. The Phantom Ruby

At some type of museum; Sonic was drinking a smoothie and checking out tons of gems.

"Hmm, to think that some of these came from volcano's." said Sonic.

He then saw a sign saying 'New Gem being revealed.'

"This should be interesting." said Sonic.

He walked over to a room and saw something underneath a blanket.

"What the?" He said.

Then a female museum guide then appeared.

"Alright, now to present the new addition to this museum-"The woman said before removing the blanket, revealing a dark purple get, "The Phantom Ruby."

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Sonic.

"This gem was dug up from a volcano, legend has it that this gem is able to alter reality." said the guide, "Well, lets move on."

The tour group Sonic was with walked off as Sonic stayed behind and looked at the gem.

"It's odd." He said.

He kept on looking at the gem.

"If this thing can alter reality, then it's much to dangerous for a museum." said Sonic.

Later; nighttime has fallen and Sonic was in a ninja outfit and on the roof of the museum.

"Ninja Rangers eat your heart out." He said.

He then climbed down the air vent before crawling through it.

He reached the room that had the phantom ruby in it and opened the vent up before landing on the ground.

Sonic pulled out a spray can and sprayed some smoke in the area before it cleared up, revealing lasers surrounding the phantom ruby.

"Yep, wouldn't be easy." said Sonic.

He then growled.

"This sucks." said Sonic.

He inspected the lasers and managed to reach the gem without touching the lasers and grabbed it.

"Gotcha." said Sonic.

He pulled the ruby out of the area before placing a similar gem on the place the phantom ruby was on before climbing out of the museum.

Sonic climbed out of the air vent and onto the roof.

He smiled.

"Finally, I got the gem." said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Now what should I do with this?" said Sonic.

Later; he appeared in the Bounty Cave.

He pushed a button on a wall labeled 'Meek's Bedroom.'

" _What, I'm tired._ " Meek's voice said from the speaker.

"I've got something in the cave you're going to want to see." said Sonic.

" _Alright, alright, give me a couple of minutes._ " Meek's voice said.

Later; Meek in a purple robe slid down a pole before walking over to Sonic.

"What is it?" said Meek.

Sonic pulled out the phantom ruby.

"This thing." said Sonic, "It's said to alter reality, and I need to find out if so."

Meek grabbed the gem and placed it on a table before a laser started scanning it.

He looked at the screen and became shocked.

"This thing does alter reality." Meek said before turning to Sonic, "Where did you get this?"

"Stole it from a museum just five minutes ago." said Sonic.

"No seriously." said Meek.

Sonic just stared at Meek.

"What're you crazy, stealing something that was on display?" said Meek.

Sonic scoffed.

"I brought a gem that has reality bending powers, do you really want to go there?" said Sonic.

Meek did some thinking.

"Okay fair enough." said Meek.

He and Sonic turned to the gem.

"It's a good thing you told me about this gem and what it does." said Meek.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I know." said Sonic.

"We'd better keep this whole thing to ourselves until we figure out how to properly dispose of it." said Meek.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

Little did they know was that Swiss Army was listening to them from his cave and connected to tons of CCTV cameras.

"Wow, a gem with reality fabricating powers, I'll want to get my hands on that, with it, I'll be able to make all my kills very successful." said Swiss Army.

He then saw Sonic and Meek placing the gem in a lead case.

"To easy." he said.

Little did he know was that Brainiac was on the internet and overheard everything the cyborg assassin said.

"Powerful gem. Chances of world domination with that power 98.76%." said Brainiac.

He then laughed.

"Excuse me." said a Voice.

Brainiac then turned and saw the librarian.

"Can you please quiet down?" She asked.

It is then revealed that Braniac was in a Library.

"Forgive me ma'am." said Brainiac.

The librarian walked off.


	2. Sonic Disappears

With Swiss Army; he was outside Meek's mansion and walked over to the Bounty Cave entrance.

"Like taking candy from a baby." said Swiss Army.

He snuck into the cave and saw the lead container the phantom ruby was in.

"Sweet." said Swiss Army.

He opened the container up and pulled out the gem before smirking.

"With this thing, I can finally make my job very easy." said Swiss Army.

He then laughed so loud lightning strikes him.

"Ow." he said weakly.

Later; Swiss Army walked to his cave but a powering up sound was heard.

"Put the phantom ruby down Swiss." said a voice.

He turned around to see Meek in his armor aiming a repulsor ray at his face.

"Can't you ever leave me alone?" said Swiss Army.

"No." said Meek.

Sonic then appeared.

"The gem is dangerous, you don't know what you're about to mess with." said Sonic.

Swiss Army smirked before opening his chest.

"Try me." Swiss Army said before putting the phantom ruby in his chest and closing it.

Meek fired his repulsor ray at Swiss Army, but the cyborg placed a hand on the ray and it turned into a fudgesicle.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Yes, the ruby's reality bending powers does work." said Swiss Army.

Sonic then ran into the cyborg and pushed him into a tree before doing tons of fast paced punches to his chest.

The cyborg then turned one of his arms into a cannon before firing a round at Sonic, sending him crashing into a boulder.

"Ha ha." said Swiss Army.

He fired another round at Sonic, but the hedgehog ran out of the way before the round hit the tree and turned it into an alien similar to Armordrillo, but was purple.

"Death to all organic life." the alien said sounding like R. Lee Emery.

Sonic is shocked.

"Didn't see that coming." said Sonic.

"Ooh, if the gem can give life to anything, I'll bet it can take life." said Swiss Army.

He saw Meek flying towards him before punching him very hard, sending him crashing into a boulder.

Swiss Army then aimed his cannon at the armored meerkat.

"Enjoy the afterlife Meek." said Swiss Army.

He fired a round at Meek, but Sonic jumped into the way before being hit by the round.

The hedgehog screamed in pain before disappearing.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"Aw goddammit, I was aiming for the meerkat." said Swiss Army.

He then shrugged.

"But the Meddling Hedgehog works as well." said Swiss Army.

Meek who saw everything was shocked.

"Going to be hard to keep this a secret." said Meek.

Swiss Army aimed his cannon at Meek again.

"Time to die." said Swiss Army.

But he was electrocuted and screamed.

The electrocution stopped and Swiss Army turned to see Brainiac.

"Hand over the phantom ruby if you value your life." said Brainiac, "I had suspected we would meet Swiss Army."

Swiss Army is shocked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked the Many lives villain, "Lex Luthor?"

"I was merged with him once but was destroyed by the Flash when he traveled to speeds close to the speed of light." said Brainiac.

"Whatever, you ain't getting the gem." said Swiss Army, "And even if you do manage to do me in, I'll just keep coming back."

"I suspected you would say that." said Brainiac.

He fired some more electricity at Swiss Army, electrocuting him.

The cyborg then turned his other hand into a sword before shooting a round at Brainiac, sending him crashing into a tree before running to the super computer.

But Brainiac drew out a lightsaber and turned it on before it came out purple and clashed it with Swiss Army's sword.

Meek who saw everything grabbed a lawn chair and sat down on it before pulling out a smoothie and began drinking it.

"This should be fun." said Meek.

The two bots kept on clashing swords.

"First come, first serve." said Swiss Army.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Brainiac.

He then made a wire emerge from his chest before attatching to Swiss Army's chest.

But then the two were encased in some type of red bubble.

Meek became shocked and slurped his smoothie a bit.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

The two bots started glowing white before coming together.

The bubble disappeared followed by the glow, revealing that the two had merged into a being with the head of Brainiac, but the body of Swiss Army, but it was dark purple.

"That ain't good." said Meek.

He stood up and grabbed his chair before walking off.

The being looked at his hands.

"This predicament was unexpected." the being said sounding like Infinite.

He walked over to a puddle and saw his own reflection.

"What has become of us, we look different." said the being, "What of the phantom ruby?"

He opened his chest and saw the phantom ruby was still intact, shocking him.

"The phantom ruby is still alright, nothing has happened." the being said before smirking, "Which means we can now change this world into the way we see it in our own image."

He stood up.

"No longer will we be known as either Swiss Army or Brainiac, but from now one, we shall be...Brainiarmy." the being now known as Brainiarmy said.

He then laughed, only to be struck by lighting.

"WHERE IS THAT LIGHTNING COMING FROM!" He shouted. "ITS A CLEAR DAY."


	3. Sonic's Powerless

The next day at Toon Manor; Duncan and Lynn Jr were in theirs and Sonic's room sleeping.

Snoopy, Salem, Colosso, and Woodstock were in a tiny bed sleeping.

Lynn woke up and yawned before getting out of bed and looking at the top bunk.

"Morning Sonic." said Lynn.

She climbed up to the top bunk, only to see it was empty.

She then became confused.

"Huh?" said Lynn.

She looked at Duncan and kicked his head, waking him up.

The delinquent groaned and stood up.

"Can't anyone ever just ask someone to wake up, honestly why-" Duncan said before Lynn turned his head to Sonic's bunk, confusing him, "Isn't Sonic in his bed?"

Lynn shook her head.

"I don't know, he must have had something to check up on." said Lynn.

"Where, he has no plans this weekend, save for band rehersals." said Duncan.

His roommate nodded.

"True." said Lynn.

In the garage; a majority of the bandmates were sitting on chairs when Trent and Ray entered.

"Did we miss anything?" said Trent.

The Band looked at Trent.

"Nope, still waiting on Sonic and Meek." said Kai.

"Yeah alright." said Ray.

Duncan and Lynn entered the garage.

"If you're waiting for Sonic, he isn't here." said Lynn.

Ray is shocked.

"WHAT!" Ray shouted. "WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO!"

Kai is shocked.

"But I just..." She started and growled. "WHY DIDNT YOU BELIEVE ME!"

Ray glared at Kai.

"Because I don't." He said.

Gwen then appeared.

"What do you mean Sonic isn't here?" said Gwen.

Before anyone could say anything; a purple portal appeared behind Gwen before it disappeared, revealing a smaller version of Sonic, but with black eyes, tan arms, no sports tape, and red shoes with a white stripe in the center and golden buckles.

Ray noticed the alternate Sonic.

"Nevermind, he's here." said Ray.

Everyone turned to the other Sonic.

"That ain't him." said Gwen.

Ray became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Ray.

"That's an alternate version of Sonic from another dimension obviously. Maybe a classical look." said Randy.

The Sonic known as Classic Sonic nodded.

Everyone became confused.

"What he can't talk?" said Howard.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." said Penny.

She approached the alternate Sonic.

"What is your favorite food?" said Penny.

Classic Sonic did some thinking before running off and returning with a chili dog.

Penny became annoyed.

"Okay, he can't speak." said Penny.

"So where is our Sonic?" said Luna.

Then another portal appeared before disappearing, revealing Lego Sonic.

"There he is." said Ray.

Everyone turned to Lego Sonic and shook their heads.

"That's the Lego version of Sonic." said Lynn.

"WHERE AM I!" Shouted Lego Sonic.

"I may know what's going on now." said Duncan.

In the Bounty Cave; Meek was doing some studying on the phantom ruby.

"What kind of a gem is this?" said Meek.

He turned around and became shocked.

The thing he was shocked at was the group of friends glaring at him.

Lego Sonic and Classic Sonic were also glaring at Meek.

The meerkat sighed.

"Alright alright, I'll talk. Last night Sonic stole a gem from a museum believing that it was dangerous and came to me about it. Did some analyzing and turns out it was dangerous." said Meek.

"How dangerous we talking?" said Kai.

"It's a gem that can alter reality called the phantom ruby." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

Classic Sonic however became shocked and ran into the Bounty Mobile and closing the doors and locking them.

Everyone saw this.

Meek pushed a button on his gauntlet and Classic Sonic was pushed out of the car.

"Do you know about this phantom ruby?" said Ray.

Classic Sonic sighed before nodding.

Ray smacked Classic Sonic.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"Dude seriously?" said Randy.

"What? He can't even speak, I doubt he even knows what's going on." said Ray.

Classic Sonic pointed to the computer screen in shock.

Everyone turned to the screen to see red dots appearing.

Meek did some work.

"Apparently there are more alternate Sonic's showing up all over the world." said Meek, "Must have something to do with the phantom ruby affecting other dimensions that have their own Sonic's."

"Well, we did lose our Sonic and two more appeared, but it's not like another one will show up in this very cave from a purple portal." said Duncan.

Then another purple portal appeared before it disappeared; revealing the IDW comics version of Sonic.

He looked around.

"Hey, this isn't a village being attacked by Eggman." said IDW Sonic.

Everyone turned to the third alternate Sonic and became shocked.

"Wow that's more disturbing then that alternate ending to The Last Jedi." said Ben.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Planet Crait; Luke Skywalker was standing in front of a ton of AT-AT's.

Kylo Ren saw Luke.

"Fire all weapons on him." said Kylo.

All the AT-AT's fired lasers at Luke, covering him in red smoke.

But the smoke cleared up and Luke was unharmed.

Kylo became shocked.

"Huh?" said Kylo.

Luke then held a middle finger up before pulling out a pistol.

He then fired a round at Kylo, blowing out one of his eyes before shooting another round, blowing out his other eye.

"I should have done that years ago." said Luke.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Meanwhile on an alternate version of Mobius; a purple portal appeared before it disappeared, revealing Prime Sonic who was still screaming.

He looked around and stopped screaming.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

He stood up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

He started walking.

"Wherever it is, I need to get out of here. Maybe there's a city that's nearby." said Sonic.

He then started running, but at the speed of a normal human.

He noticed it and stopped.

"What? My powers, they're gone." said Sonic.

He turned to see a road sign saying 'Nearest town is a mile and a half'.

"I can make it." said Sonic.

He started running.


	4. Tangle the Lemur

Prime Sonic was still running, but was also sweating and appeared in a city before sitting down on a bench panting from exhaustian.

"Whoo, so that's why people hate running." said Sonic.

He kept on panting before pulling out his smart phone and seeing red spots on his screen.

He then swiped the screen to the left before looking at his stop watch app which said 30 minutes and 19 seconds.

"I need to change my screensaver." said Sonic.

He kept on panting.

"Thirty minutes for this." said Sonic.

He then saw a hot dog cart with a motor scooter rolling out of control towards him.

Sonic groaned.

"If there is a god, he really hates me." said Sonic.

He stood up and got on the scooter and tried to turn it on.

"Come on, come on." said Sonic, "Dammit."

He then set his foot on the ground and screeching sounds were heard before the scooter and cart stopped.

"Sheesh." said Sonic, "Who knew hero work was very hard when powerless?"

Then a male yellow Mobian bird appeared.

"You saved my business. How can I repay you?" said the bird.

Sonic did some thinking.

Later; he was driving the same motor scooter down the road while eating a chili dog.

"Totally worth it." said Sonic.

But he saw the same bird, now riding a motorcycle that was pushing his kart.

"Suck it loser." said the bird.

Sonic groaned.

"Oh son of a bitch, he played me for a patsy, when I get to him, I'll-" Sonic said before hearing a bumping sound, shocking him, "WHOA!"

He stopped the scooter and looked forward to see a female Mobian ring-tailed lemur wearing a black with orange stripes jumpsuit, a yellow tank top, yellow sports tape on her arms, fingerless gloves with yellow backings, and white, black,and yellow hi-tops passed out on the ground.

"Fuck, this'll catch Progressive's attention." said Sonic.

He got out of the scooter and pushed it over to another bench before pulling the lemur to the bench and laying her down.

She tapped the lemur's head.

"Miss, you alright?" said Sonic.

But the lemur did nothing.

Sonic then placed an ear on her chest and heard a heart beat.

He sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." said Sonic.

He saw a pillow and picked it up before putting it under the lemur.

"Just rest easy for a while and forget everything that has happened." said Sonic.

He turned to his scooter.

"Now if only I can get rid of this scooter." said Sonic.

He looked around and saw some type of vehicle dealership before dragging the scooter over to the place where a male Mobian Eagle in a business suit walked over to Sonic.

"Welcome friend to my vehicle dealership, looks like you could use a new ride. I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll sell you one of these bad boys for a good price and trade in that scooter of yours for twelve mobiums." said the eagle.

Sonic looked around and saw a blue motorcycle with a sign that said 1175 mobiums.

Then a male Mobian dog appeared next to the bike and was swatting at a fly before it landed on the sign.

The dog squashed the fly and the price now read 11.75 mobiums.

The dog noticed it before walking off while whistling.

"I'll take that motorcycle for 11.75 mobiums." said Sonic.

The eagle became confused.

"What?" said the eagle.

He turned to the cycle and saw the sign.

"How'd that get there?" said the eagle.

"Less his twelve mobium trade in." a voice similar to Jenny Slate said.

Sonic turned to see the same lemur was conciouss and standing next to him.

"You owe this guy a quarter of a mobium." said the lemur.

Sonic became shocked.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

The eagle groaned.

Later; Sonic was dragging the cycle away from the dealership and talking to the same lemur.

"Thanks for your help I guess." said Sonic.

The lemur smiled.

"Sure thing." the lemur said before making her tail into a fist and punching Sonic across the face, "Don't you ever run me over with a scooter again."

"You must be mistaking me for another blue hedgehog." said Sonic.

"No you're the same one alright, in fact you look like this one blue hedgehog I know. His name is Sonic, and judging by how you look, you're probably him as well." said the lemur, "But from some other dimension."

Sonic became confused.

"And you are?" said Sonic.

The lemur chuckled.

"Names Tangle." the lemur known as Tangle said.

"No really." said Sonic.

Tangle just stared at Sonic.

"Okay then." said Sonic.

Later; the two were at a coffee shop with coffee cups and sitting on a couch.

"So let me get this straight; you found a gem called the phantom ruby which is capable of altering reality in a museum, stole it from the same place, and some Swiss Army guy managed to get his hands on it and eventually he wound up sending you to this very dimension?" said Tangle.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, that's the jist of it, but to make it worse, that ruby somehow managed to take away my powers I was born with." said Sonic.

Tangle did some thinking.

"Well that would explain why you were getting a motorcycle." said Tangle.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, it's hell." said Sonic, "I just need to find a way back to my own timeline, restore my speed, and destroy that phantom ruby before anything else can happen."

Tangle did some thinking.

"I'm just a beginner adventurer, but I heard of a temple that just might help you out." said Tangle.

Sonic smirked.

"Well I'm getting out of here, been nice knowing you Tacky." said Sonic.

He started walking off but was grabbed by the tail by Tangle's tail.

"It's Tangle, and you're going to want me around." said Tangle.

Sonic turned to Tangle and did some thinking.

"Alright, alright fine." said Sonic.

Later; he was on his bike and started it up.

"Hop on." said Sonic.

Tangle got on the bike and held onto Sonic.

"Awkward." said Sonic.

"Don't get used to it." said Tangle.

"I don't plan on it, I've got a girlfriend back home." said Sonic.

He then rode the cycle off.

Back in the main timeline; Dr Claw was in his room watching Overboard.

"So this asshole just lies to a woman with amesia into thinking she's his wife and mother of four kids just so she can work off her debt he screwed him out of? Lame." said Dr Claw.

Talon who was watching the film groaned.

"Yeah I'd be better off watching the remake where the gender rolls are reversed." said Talon.

Dr Claw pushed a button on his chair and Talon was electrocuted.

"Don't make me press the zapper button again." said Claw.

However; an explosion happened and the two turned around to see Brainiarmy emerging from a hole in a wall.

The two villains became shocked.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" said Claw.

"You may call me Brainiarmy." said Brainiarmy.

He looked around the place.

"This place will do for a perfect hideout to change." said Brainiarmy, "Now get out of here so that I may make it my place of operations."

"And if we refuse?" said Talon.

"I'm with my nephew on this." saod Claw.

"Meow." said MadCat.

Outside the hideout; Claw, Talon, and Mad Cat were kicked out of the place.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled Brainiarmy.

Claw groaned.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but we really need HQ's help." said Claw.

"I KNOW!" Shouted Talon. "Besides we need to finish that Overboard movie before I see the new version and see which is better. That and it's the only thing we acalutly agree to do together without fighting."

Claw looked at his nephew.

"Yeah that's true." said Claw.

"Meow." said Mad Cat.


	5. More Sonic's

At the grand canyon; a blue blur ran around the place before stopping on top of a rock formation, revealing it was the AOSTH version of Sonic.

He looked around.

"Nice place." said AOSTH Sonic.

AOSTH Sonic smiled.

"I like it." He said.

But he was clubbed on the head, knocking him out.

Then Ray who had a club picked up the alternate Sonic.

"Okay sure, just don't wake up while you're out." said Ray.

He walked off.

Later; he appeared in the Bounty Cave and placed the knocked out AOSTH Sonic next to other versions of Sonic who were knocked out.

The versions were the Sonic the Comic version, SATAM Sonic, OVA Sonic, and Archie Comics Sonic.

"Is that all of them?" said Ray.

"Not quite." said Gwen.

Then Lana, Marco, and Jackie appeared with the Sonic Underground and Sonic X versions of Sonic who were also knocked out.

"Now it's all of them." said Gwen.

"How is it that there are so many Sonic's in so many realities?" said Marco.

Gwen shrugged.

"No idea." said Gwen.

Then Howard appeared with Chief Quimby who was poorly disguised as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Found another one." said Howard.

Everyone shook their heads.

"That's not another Sonic, that's Chief Quimby." said Penny.

Quimby then pulled out a message orb.

"I've got a mission." said Quimby.

He gave the orb to Penny and a holographic image of Brainiarmy.

"Dr Claw called us and said that someone managed to kick him out of his hideout and is going to cause more evil then him, your mission is to find out who this new guy is and dispose of him, this message will self destruct." said Quimby.

Meek saw the image and became shocked.

"That's him, that's the guy who's the result of Brainiac and Swiss Army both wanting the phantom ruby." said Meek.

Howard is shocked.

"Whoa." He said.

Quimby handed Howard the orb and ran off fast and the orb exploded on Howard.

Howard then groaned before passing out.

Quimby chuckled.

"At least it wasn't me this time." said Quimby.

He walked out of the cave.

The group became confused.

"That's weird, why would some guy with a reality bending gem take someone else's hideout?" said Lynn.

Jackie who had a message orb smirked.

"No idea." She said and threw the orb.

With Quimby he smiled and saw the orb

"Huh?" He asked and picked it up.

A hologram of Jackie appeared and she gave him a raspberry and he orb exploded.

Quimby groaned before passing out.

Back in the cave.

"So this guy takes someone's hideout." said Ben, "I don't know why, but I know what I'm going to do."

He started to walk off, but Meek walked in front of him.

"You don't understand what you're dealing with here. It made Sonic disappear, who know what'll happen to you." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell us that our Sonic is either dead or missing in action?" said Kai.

"I want to say MIA because he's a tough character to kill-"Meek said before turning to where Ben's at, only to see he's not there, "And Ben's gone off to fight Brainiarmy."

Everyone nodded.

Then the non unconsious Sonic's regained conciousness and looked around before becoming confused.

"Where am I?" said OVA Sonic.

He turned to Classic Sonic before becoming confused.

"And why does that guy look a lot like me?" said OVA Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

"Seriously?" said Ray.

At Brainiarmy's hideout; the merged cyborg/computer was changing Claw's chair into a throne.

"Beautiful." said Brainiarmy.

He then sat down and smirked.

"Yes, yes, this'll do for when I change this world." said Brainiarmy.

However; a crumbling sound was heard.

Brainiarmy turned to see Ben as Alien X.

"That'll be a long time coming." said Alien X.

The villain smirked.

"Someone else who thinks they can take me on eh?" said Brainiarmy.

"I know so." said Alien X.

Brainiarmy chuckled before turning on a stereo system and the song Thunder started playing.

"Bring it Tennyson." said Brainiarmy.

Alien X flew towards Brainiarmy, but was smacked into a wall by the villain.

"Ow." Said Alien X.

Brainiarmy flew towards Alien X and punched him very hard, sending him crashing through many walls before crashing into a tree.

Alien X groaned before standing up.

"This guy is tough, I did not think this through." said Alien X.

He was then trapped in a purple force feild, shocking him.

"What the?" said Alien X.

Then the omnitrix came off of him, turning back to normal and turning Alien X into Ben.

The omnitrix was then floated over to Brainiarmy who grabbed it.

"Perfect." said Brainiarmy.

A wire then attached to the omnitrix before tons of beeping sounds were heard.

Brainiarmy then crushed the omnitrix.

Ben became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Ben.

Then Brainiarmy made Ben float over to him before grabbing his neck.

"Now that I'm more powerful, I've no need for you." said Brainiarmy.

He then flicked Ben very far away.

The villain then laughed.

"Oh yeah, with all these powers I'm developing, no one will be able to stand in my way." said Brainiarmy.


	6. Temple of Tests

Back in the IDW reality; Sonic and Tangle were still on the cycle going down a highway.

Tangle looked around and saw a temple.

"There it is, make a right on the next exit." said Tangle.

Sonic turned the cycle right.

The two then stopped in front of the temple before getting off the bike.

"You can let go now." said Sonic.

His new friend nodded before letting go of Sonic.

The two looked at the temple.

"So, this is the place." said Tangle, "I think."

Sonic approached the temple.

He then saw some writing.

"Who so enters the temple must pass many trials to get what they want, but the trails are very deadly and very few have ever made it out of here alive." Sonic read.

He did some thinking.

"Okay." said Sonic.

His new friend became shocked.

"Wait, you're just going to enter the temple not knowing what you may find in there?" said Tangle.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Without any powers whatsoever?" said Tangle.

Sonic chuckled.

"Relax, I still got my athletic skills." said Sonic.

"And you're not worried about possibly dying?" said Tangle.

"Nope, I live my life dangerously." said Sonic.

He grabbed Tangle and ran to the entrance.

The door opened up and the two entered the temple before the door closed up.

Then lights came on and the two saw a sign.

Sonic read it.

"The first test will be to see how you can manage to get across a huge gap." said Sonic.

He saw a huge hole on the ground.

"First off, we need to see if there's a way to get across this trap." said Sonic.

The two started looking around and Tangle saw a swinging post.

Tangle turned to Sonic.

"Found something." said Tangle.

She pointed up to the swinging post and Sonic saw it.

"Good work." said Sonic, "Now how long is your tail?"

Tangle managed to grab the post with her tail.

"That answer your question?" said Tangle.

She grabbed hold of Sonic and swung to the other side while doing a Tarzan yell.

The lemur let go of the post.

"There we go." said Sonic.

The two resumed forward.

Later; they appeared next to another sign and Sonic read it.

"If you want to move on, the next test will be a test of balance." said Sonic.

He and his new friend looked on to see a tight rope over a pit of water.

Sonic looked down and shivered in fear.

"Water, why did it have to be water?" said Sonic.

His new friend looked at him.

"What's with you and water anyways?" said Tangle.

"I can't even swim." said Sonic.

Tangle became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Tangle.

"I'm an alternate Sonic from yours, odds are every alternate Sonic can't swim." said Sonic.

He grabbed a pole and started walking over the rope.

"Take it easy, it's only a test to see your worth." Sonic said to himself.

He continued walking, but wobbled a bit.

"Yikes, why couldn't it have been a rope and wood bridge?" said Sonic.

Tangle groaned before moving her tail to Sonic and pushed him all the way to the other side of the rope.

"The hell?" said Sonic.

"It was getting very boring just seeing this." said Tangle.

She walked across the rope with no trouble.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

"No problem." said Tangle.

The two continued their way and saw another sign.

Sonic looked at it.

"Now you must prove if you've got strong guts." Sonic read.

He became confused.

"What does that mean?" said Sonic.

Then a wheel similar to the Wheel of Fortune wheel appeared and the two saw different kinds of food on it.

"Those kinds of guts obviously." said Tangle.

Sonic grabbed the wheel and spun it around before it landed on a picture of a can of catfood.

The hedgehog groaned.

"Why does everyone think hedgehogs are fond of catfood?" said Sonic.

"Something everyone always asks themselves." said Tangle.

Then a plate of catfood appeared in front of Sonic.

He picked up the plate and sighed.

"Well, it's now or never." said Sonic.

He pulled out a fork and swipped all the food into his mouth and chewed it before swallowing.

The hedgehog smiled.

"Huh, that's actually very good." said Sonic.

Tangle became shocked and started vomiting.

"Oh god, that was very disgusting." said Tangle.

She resumed vomiting.

Sonic chuckled.

"The whole thing is just starting." said Sonic.

A door opened up and Sonic grabbed Tangle before walking off with her.

They approached another sign and Sonic looked at it.

"If you can be very athletic, then you can do almost everything, even dance." said Sonic.

A floor panel opened up and a dance floor appeared.

Sonic chuckled and held a hand out to Tangle.

"Shall we?" said Sonic.

The lemur chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know how to dance." said Tangle.

Sonic became shocked.

"Seriously, all that athleticsysm, and you don't know a thing about break dancing?" said Sonic.

"I never tried it." said Tangle.

Sonic groaned.

"Alright, there's always now to learn." said Sonic.

He grabbed Tangle's tail and dragged her on the dance floor and a screen with a list of songs appeared.

He flipped through the songs and stopped at 'I Like to Move it' before pressing it.

"Just watch." said Sonic.

The floor started lighting up and the song started playing as Sonic started dancing.

Tangle just stared at her new friend.

"I'm not to sure if this'll help teach me." said Tangle.

She then became shocked and saw that she was moving her legs to the beat of the song.

"What the, what's going on, why am I moving out of control?" said Tangle.

"It's cool, just lose yourself to the beat of the music, focus on nothing else but the song." said Sonic.

Tangle continued dancing.

She smiled.

"This isn't so bad." said Tangle.

"See, it's easy." said Sonic.

The two then started dancing towards each other like Egyptians.

"Don't lose the beat, it's always in you." said Sonic.

The two resumed dancing.

"Three, two, one." Sonic said before grabbing Tangle and holding a pose with her as the song ended, "How's that for a first time break dancing?"

Tangle smiled.

"Very good." said Tangle.

The two heard a crumbling sound and turned to see a chamber door open.

"Looks like we pass." said Sonic.

Tangle nodded.

"Yeah, better see what else there is." said Tangle.

The two resumed walking.


	7. Question's Theory

In the Bounty Cave; SATAM Sonic and Archie Comics Sonic were talking to each other.

"So your girlfriend is the leader of your freedom fighter team? My girlfriend is like that." said SATAM Sonic.

"Yep, her name is Sally." said Archie Sonic.

"My girlfriend's name is Sally." said SATAM Sonic.

The two are shocked.

"We could be related." the two Sonic's said at once.

IDW Sonic and X Sonic were talking to each other.

"So you were defeated by your Eggman once and held captive for six monthes before you escaped due to some rookie like warrior in ao organization called the Resistance set up by your version of Knuckles?" said X Sonic.

IDW Sonic nodded.

X Sonic laughed.

"Nice, my version of Knuckles would never be able to lead." said X Sonic.

With Classic Sonic and Comic Sonic; the two were at a device similar to the auto snacker in Henry Danger.

"You want some pizza?" said Comic Sonic.

Classic Sonic just stared at Comic Sonic.

"Lasagna?" said Comic Sonic.

Classic Sonic kept on looking at Comic Sonic.

"You don't speak much do you?" said Comic Sonic.

Classic Sonic shook his head.

"Alright, how about a chili dog?" said Comic Sonic.

Classic Sonic smiled and nodded.

Comic Sonic placed a hand on the snacker.

"Two chili dogs." said Comic Sonic.

Then two chili dogs appeared from the snacker and the two Sonic's grabbed seperate chili dogs and started eating them.

AOSTH Sonic and OVA Sonic were both playing a racing video game on the XBox One.

"Oh yeah, looks like I'm going to win." said AOSTH Sonic.

"You may know everything that I'm going to do, but that won't help since I know everything you're going to do, strange isn't it?" said OVA Sonic.

AOSTH shook his head before turning to the readers.

"Me against myself, not a very smart choice for a battle." said AOSTH Sonic.

With Meek and Randy; they were at the computer looking at stuff.

"Alright, lets review." said Randy.

"There's a gem with reality bending powers similar to the Infinity Stones, only it's one object." said Meek.

"Yeah, and Sonic is nowhere to be found." said Randy.

"The gem merged Brainiac and Swiss Army into one being." said Meek.

"Shame." said Randy.

"And now he's taken control of Dr Claw's hideout." said Meek.

"Not to mention that there's one Sonic with us who had a phantom ruby experience." said Randy, "But what is the connection with the phantom ruby and Sonic?"

"No idea, but I called in an expert to help out." said Meek, "Calls himself the Question, managed to find out the connection between Lex Luthor and Project Cadmus."

Randy scoffed.

"Please, he can't be that good an expert." said Randy.

He turned around to see The Question behind him.

"I am actually." said Question.

Randy stuttered before fainting.

"Oh yeah, he also wears a faceless mask to concil his true identity." said Meek.

Question turned to Meek.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"What kind of a person would be born without a face yet be able to know where all he's going and know how food tastes like? Also Batman gave me files to every Justice League member to familiarize myself." said Meek.

Question did some thinking.

"Yeah that's fair, now where's the Sonic who had the phantom ruby incident?" said Question.

Meek walked off before walking back with Classic Sonic.

The alternate Sonic looked at Question.

"What was your incident with the gem like?" said Question.

Classic pulled out a peice of paper and drew some stuff on it before turning it around, revealing a picture of himself battling an Egg Pawn with a gem similar to the phantom ruby.

Question is questioning this pic.

"What does this even mean?" said Question.

"Obviously this Sonic's phantom ruby experience involving some of his version of Eggman's bots." said Meek.

"Excuse me." said a voice.

The group turned to see IDW Sonic.

"You talking about the phantom ruby, I had a similar gem incident." said IDW Sonic.

"You did, did you?" said Question, "What was that like?"

"Well, my version of Eggman managed to get some guy called Infinite whose source of power came from the phantom ruby to help him take control of my entire world, it's very messed up, but the Sonic with you was involved as well." said IDW Sonic.

Question turned to Classic Sonic who raised his shoulders in confusion.

Question was questioning this and became more confused.

"I need to question this." He punned.

"One very long and detailed summary of Sonic Forces later." said a voice.

"Yeah that makes sense now." said Meek.

"So if one Sonic had a phantom ruby incident and wound up in an alternate dimension with another phantom ruby incident, then it could mean that the other Sonic's had incidents with the phantom ruby." said Question.

"Not quite, I talked with the other Sonic's and they don't know about the phantom ruby appearing in their dimensions." said Meek.

Question nodded.

"If that's the case, then we still have a chance to keep the other Sonic's from having similar incidents." said Question.

"Yeah, we need to dispose of the ruby before-"Meek said before a ringtone was heard.

Meek sighed.

"Hold on, hold on." said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and saw a picture of Rock.

"Got to take this." said Meek.

He accepted the call before putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah what is it?" said Meek.

A split screen appeared and Rock who was in his Galatic Federation outfit was looking through a telescope.

"Hey quick question, you told me that this Brainiarmy person has a gem called the phantom ruby right?" said Rock.

Meek became confused.

"Yeah, why?" said Meek.

"Because I'm seeing a drill with the Brainiarmy name on it, and some type of gauntlet similar to the Infinity Gauntlet has been dug out." said Rock.

Meek became shocked.

"You sure about that?" said Meek.

Through the telescope was a gauntlet very much like the Infinity Gauntlet, but it was silver.

"Positive." said Rock.

"Alright, just keep a safe distance from Brainiarmy and see what else you can find out about he's doing." said Meek.

"Got it." said Rock.

He pushed the end call icon and Meek's split screen disappeared.

He pulled out his drone and controls before flying the drone in the air.

"Alright Brainiarmy, time for you to show me what you know." said Rock.


	8. The Final Test

Back in the IDW dimension; Sonic and Tangle were going down a hallway.

"So wait, you caused an incident that caused you and some friends of your to change appearances permanently?" said Tangle.

"Yep, strange as it sounds, I'm quite the wreckless hedgehog." said Sonic.

His new friend is mad.

"That is pretty idiotic." said Tangle.

"Look, the life of an adventurer will always have some bumps on the road, but that shouldn't get you down. Plus side to that mishap was that I'm now much taller then I was, got some nice sports tape and a neckerchief, and I've got a very impressive hairdue." said Sonic.

"That is a very impressive hairdue." said Tangle.

"I know right?" said Sonic.

The two entered a room that looked like a stadium and looked around.

"What is this place?" said Tangle.

"This place is where the final test will take place." said a voice.

The two looked at the center of the stadium to see a male Mobian cat with blue fur wearing a black jumpsuit and flipflops.

"To see if you are worthy of needing help." said the cat.

Sonic is shocked.

"Ok a Jumpsuit and Flipflops is a fashion nightmare." He said.

The cat is mad.

"What are you the fashion police?" He asked.

"Yes." said Sonic.

The cat shook his head.

"Well then, you'll have to fight me if you want my help." said the cat.

"What're you going to do, give me bad fashion statements like the Mighty Ducks manager while I do the same thing, but with good statements?" said Sonic.

The cat tore off his jumpsuit, revealing that he was taller then anticipated and had loads of muscles before flexing them.

"YEAH SUCKER!" yelled the Cat.

Sonic and Tangle became shocked.

"You want to have a go at him?" said Sonic.

"No way, that's terrifying." said Tangle, "You go, you're the one who wants his powers back."

"Not anymore, I'm better off being powerless." said Sonic.

Tangle groaned before pulling out a coin.

"Alright, we'll settle this the easy way, heads, I go in, tails, you go in." said Tangle

She flipped the coin before it landed on her palm.

She saw that it landed on tails and hugged her new friend.

"I shall never forget you." said Tangle.

Sonic became confused.

"Wait wha-"Sonic said before he was pushed into the stadium.

The hedgehog groaned and stood up before looking at the cat.

"Alright, in order to pass the test, you must defeat me in a one on one battle." said the cat.

Sonic nodded before getting into a fighting stance.

The cat did the same thing.

"Begin." said the cat.

Sonic ran towards the cat, but the feline moved out of the way in a zipping like motion, shocking Sonic.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

The cat then kicked Sonic across the back of his head, sending him crashing into a wall.

Sonic groaned and stood up before running towards the cat again.

The cat punched Sonic in the gut, making him grab it in pain before being swept kick and knocked on the ground.

Tangle was currently drinking a smoothie and using a camcorder to film everything.

"Internet gold here." said Tangle.

The cat started pounding Sonic to the ground.

"Can I at least tap out?" said Sonic.

"Nope, you've got to see this fight through to the end." said the cat.

He continued pounding Sonic to the ground.

Just then a bell rang and the cat heard that.

"LUNCH TIME!" He shouted before dropping Sonic and running off.

Sonic who had a black eye groaned and stood up as Tangle appeared next to him.

"You got to get out of here, fighting this guy isn't worth returning to your own dimension to destroy this phantom ruby." said Tangle.

Sonic turned to Tangle.

"I know it's not, but I have to do this." said Sonic.

"Look, if you keep on doing this, you will die." said Tangle.

"That's a gamble I'm willing to take." said Sonic.

Tangle sighed.

"There's no talking you out of this battle is there?" said Tangle.

"Have you ever tried asking Batman to bowl?" He asked.

Tangle became confused.

"Oh right, alternate version of Mobius." said Sonic.

"Rest in piece, I shall miss you." said Tangle.

She walked back to the bleachers as the cat appeared.

"Done." said the cat.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said Sonic.

"I only had some chicken and gravy." said the cat.

He grabbed Sonic and started pounding him on the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Sonic.

The cat tossed Sonic into a wall before the hedgehog fell on the ground.

"Give up, you're nothing." said the cat.

Sonic groaned and stood up before wipping some blood off his mouth.

"Never, I'll fight to my dying breath if I have to." said Sonic.

"Words spoken by a true hero." said Tangle.

The cat laughed.

"Okay then." said the cat.

He ran towards Sonic.

Sonic saw a boulder and picked it up before tossing it at the cat's face, hitting him very hard.

The cat groaned.

"Uncle." said the cat.

He then fell on the ground and passed out.

Sonic smirked.

"I win." said Sonic.

The cat groaned and opened his eyes.

"So you're going to finish me off now?" said the cat.

"Nope, not worth it when someone's down." said Sonic.

The cat chuckled and stood up.

"Congradulations, you passed the final test." said the cat.

Sonic became confused as Tangle appeared next to him.

"What was the final test about?" said Tangle.

"It was a test of heart, and this guy proved that his refusal to harm someone who's on the ground is one of the biggest things he could ever do, beside his willingness to fight to his last breath." said the cat.

"Right, but was the ending to the Ed Edd N Eddy series finale reenactment really nessisary?" said Sonic.

"No, it was just for fun." said the cat.

Later; the three were in a lab while the cat was doing some work on a device.

"So you need something very similar to your superspeed but can also neglect this phantom ruby's reality bending powers?" said the cat.

Sonci nodded.

"Yep, need to destroy that gem, and fast." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"Luckily with this artificial stuff, nothing will happen to me." said Sonic.

The cat pulled out a device and it scanned Sonic a bit.

"Good, you still have traces of the phantom ruby after being exposed to it." said the cat.

He resumed working on his device which looked like an Astro Morpher.

Sonic was confused.

"Is that what's to restore my speed and keep me immune to the phantom ruby." said Sonic.

"Yep." said the cat.

He stopped working on the device.

"Finished." said the cat.

He picked up the device and placed it on Sonic's wrist.

"This device will make you run as fast as you normally go and then some more and keep you immune to the phantom ruby. It'll also allow you to travel to your own dimension." said the cat.

Sonic looked at the device.

"Nice." said Sonic.

"Now I should warn you, if you overload it and go beyond the limit, you'll be putting your own life at risk." said the cat.

Sonic smirked.

"Hasn't stopped me before." He said.

Tangle shook her head.

"No talking him out of doing anything stupid." said Tangle.

Later; Sonic and Tangle walked out of the temple.

Sonic turned to his friend.

"Looks like we're going to have to part ways now." said Sonic.

Tangle nodded.

"Yeah, you got what you wanted, now you just need to return to your timeline and set things right." said Tangle.

Sonic nodded.

"Been great knowing you." said Tangle.

"Same here." said Sonic.

"This is for my own Sonic." Tangle said before kissing Sonic on his cheek.

The hedgehog became shocked.

"Okay, but it won't be the same coming from me." said Sonic.

"Right, got to remember that." said Tangle.

Sonic pulled out an instruction manual and started reading it.

"This may take a while, keep the cycle." said Sonic.

He walked off as Tangle looked at the motorcycle.

"Could use some yellow." said Tangle.


	9. Brainiarmy Attacks

In Brainiarmy's base; Brainiarmy placed the Phantom Ruby on a device and it was scanned before five tiny oval shaped Phantom Ruby replica's appeared.

He chuckled before picking up the gems and placing them on the same gauntlet.

"Yes, with this ammount of Phantom Ruby power, I'll be able to take control of every universe in existance and change them to the way I see them." said Brainiarmy.

He placed the gauntlet on his right hand before placing the main ruby back in his chest.

His stomach hen growled.

"We'll see how those do gooders try to take me on." said Brainiarmy.

He walked off not noticing that Rock's drone was watching everything.

Rock was very shocked and pulled out his phone before dialing Meek's number before putting the phone to his ear.

A split screen appeared and Meek was on the other line.

"Yes?" said Meek.

"I found out what Brainiarmy is doing with the gauntlet." said Rock.

Meek became shocked.

"What, what's he doing?" said Meek.

"Sending you the live streaming video now." said Rock.

A video of the gauntlet appeared on the Bounty Cave computer and everyone looked at it, shocking them.

"What is that, the Infinity Gauntlet?" said Ray.

Meek smacked Ray.

"No, it's something else." said Meek, "Look at the gems."

Everyone looked at the gems on the gauntlet.

"I don't see what's significant about those gems." said Underground Sonic.

"They've got the same pattern as the phantom ruby me and Sonic saw." said Meek.

All the Sonic's gasped.

"Say what now?" said Comic Sonic.

"Makes me glad I didn't have a phantom ruby incident." said Archie Sonic.

Meek put the phone back to his ear.

"Rock, I need you to get that gauntlet and come to the Bounty Cave immediatly." said Meek.

Rock nodded.

"On it." said Rock.

He then sighed.

"Come on, it's just a gauntlet. With reality bending powers." said Rock.

He made his drone fly over the gauntlet.

The drone made a claw come down and grab the gauntlet before flying off.

Later; he was in the bounty cave and Meek was studying the gauntlet.

"Wow, this is like the Infinity Gauntlet." said Meek.

Randy groaned before pulling out a hundred dollar bill and giving it to Ray.

Ray smirked.

"Sucker." said Ray.

Meek continued studying the gauntlet.

"This thing was buried here many centuries ago due to it being very dangerous if it's mixed with the Phantom Ruby." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"Is it to late to start writing my last will and testement?" said Howard.

"Nope." Said everyone.

Howard pulled out a piece of paper and started writing stuff down.

"Well, we'd better destroy this thing fast before-"Meek said before being interrupted by someone.

"I SHOW UP!?" yelled a voice.

Everyone became shocked and turned to see Brainiarmy in the cave.

"Did you really think stealing that thing under my nose would be easy?" said Brainiarmy.

Everyone gulped.

He then made the gauntlet float over to him before putting it on his right arm.

"You're all a bunch of fools thinking you can stop me." said Brainiarmy.

"I'll tell you who's a fool. Someone thinking sending prisoners to prison is still a good idea." said Howard.

Marco chuckled.

"Tell me about it, who in their right mind would do such a thing?" said Marco.

Brainiarmy groaned before using psychic powers to bring Howard close to him.

"Would you like to be my test subject?" said Brainiarmy.

"No." said Howard.

"To bad." said Brainiarmy.

He laughed evily.

Howard chuckled.

"Do your worse." said Howard.

He looked down and saw that he was disintigrating, shocking him.

"AW FU-!" Howard yelled before he wasfully disintigrated.

Everyone became shocked.

They then threw up.

"Behold, the full extent of my powers." said Brainiarmy.

"Looks like Thanos's Power to me." Muttered Meek.

Brainiarmy became mad and fired a blast of purple energy at the meerkat who moved out of the way.

Then the other heroes ran towards the bot and started battling him.

Meek grabbed Question and hid behind a table.

"Question, do you know what would happen if the phantom ruby's are destroyed?" said Meek.

Question did some thinking.

"If they're all destroyed, then everything will return to normal like nothing has happened." said Question.

Meek smirked.

"Okay, now to get some of our friends and-"Meek said before looking over the table and became shocked, "Oh wait nevermind, a majority of them are disintigrating."

Sure enough; Gwen, Marco, Jackie, Lana, AOSTH Sonic, SATAM Sonic, OVA Sonic, Archie Sonic, Kai, Trent, Duncan, and Lynn were disintigrating.

"So this is how dust feels." said AOSTH Sonic.

The disintigrators then disintigrated.

"Well, this won't end well." said Randy.

"Prepare to die." said Brainiarmy.

However; Rock pulled out his blaster and fired a round at the gauntlet, knocking it out of Brainiarmy's hand.

Brainiarmy became shocked.

"NO, THE PHANTOM GAUNTLET!" yelled Brainiarmy.

He became mad and charged towards Rock who moved out of the way.

"WHAT THE!" He shouted and crashed into a wall.

Rock chuckled.

"This suit of armor beats the last suit I had." said Rock.

 **Flashback**

Inside a spaceship; the Grand Councilwoman, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly, and Rock in an outfit similar to the Star Command Space Ranger outfit, but with blue in place of the green coloring were looking at a green planet.

"This planet has a very poisonous atmosphere, you should be careful." said Grand Councilwoman.

Rock turned to his superior.

"Don't worry ma'am." Rock said before pushing a button on his suit, making a space helmet appear, not noticing that there was a doodle of a handlebar mustache and eye brows on his helmet to resemble his face, "I'll be back before you know it."

The others noticed everything and started laughing.

Rock became confused.

"What, what is it?" said Rock.

He noticed the doodles and chuckled.

"Very funny Stitch." said Rock.

Later; he still had the space helmet on, but was looking through a pair of binoculars on the same planet with Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly.

"That should be it." said Rock.

He put the binoculars down, revealing that there were huge black circles around his eye area.

The others started laughing.

Rock noticed the doodles and became mad.

In fact, so mad he grabbed a bird.

"STITCH!" yelled Rock.

Later; Rock was looking up and pushed a button on his suit before wings came out.

Unfortunatly his right wing said 'This Space' while his left wing said 'For Rent'.

Rock noticed it and became mad.

"DAMMIT STITCH!" yelled Rock.

 **End Flashback**

Brainiarmy ran towards Rock again.

But the Galactic Federation agent pulled out a lightsaber similar to Qui-Gon Jinn's saber and turned it on before slashing one of Brainiarmy's arms off.

The bot screamed in pain before laughing.

"PSYCH!" yelled Brainiarmy.

He then regrew another arm.

Rock became shocked.

"Bet you didn't see that coming?" said Brainiarmy.

He then punched Rock very hard, sending him crashing through tons of buildings in Toon City.

Brainiarmy was then blasted by some repulsor rays.

The bot turned to Meek and tried to attack him, but was hit by a Ninja Air Fist.

Brainiarmy became mad.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" yelled Brainiarmy.


	10. Death of Brainiarmy

Back in the IDW dimension; Sonic was still reading the instructions.

"Wow, this is very complicated." said Sonic.

He put the instructions away.

He then smiled.

"Simple enough." said Sonic.

He opened up his new device and pushed the numbers 375 and enter before closing it.

"Alright, time to return home." said Sonic.

He started running off, but still at a normal pace, confusing him.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He opened up his instruction manual and did some reading.

"You start off at a normal speed before it starts picking up after thirty seconds, OH COME ON, NOT THE BACK TO THE FUTURE SCENARIO!" yelled Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Sure it's such a great film, but still." said Sonic.

He then sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Sonic.

He started picking up some speed.

"Come on, got to reach 375 miles per hour if I'm to return home." said Sonic.

He kept on going faster and eventually disappeared, leaving a fiery footprint trail behind.

A Mobian cat and a Mobian dog saw the whole thing and were shocked.

"What was that?" the dog said sounding like Dog.

"No idea." said the Cat that sounds like Cat.

Back in the main timeline; Sonic managed to appear in Toon City and looked around.

He smiled.

"Finally, I'm back." said Sonic.

"Good...a little help here?" said a voice.

"Oh su-"Sonic said before turning to see a badly injured Ben lying down on some garbage cans, shocking him, "Ben?!"

He ran over to Ben and helped him to his feet.

"This is what I get for going after someone powered up by a reality bending gem, the loss of all my alien forms." said Ben.

Sonic is shocked.

"Swiss Army still has the phantom ruby?" said Sonic.

"No worse, Swiss Army and Brainiac both have it, and they're in one body." said Ben.

"Yikes." said Sonic, "With two deadly bots sharing a reality bending gem like that, it'll lead to tons of chaos."

Ben nodded.

"Yeah, we'd better stop them." said Ben.

He started to walk off, but was stopped by Sonic.

"No, no, you should go home and get some rest, you did plenty." said Sonic.

"Good call." said Ben.

He then walked off but turned back.

"The new being is called Brainiarmy." said Ben.

Sonic nodded before running off.

Back with Brainiarmy; he was pounding Randy and Meek down to the ground as everyone else was knocked out.

He then laughed before tossing the knocked out Randy and Meek into some rubble.

"This is the best day I'm having, I took out tons of do gooders, and all before midnight." said Brainiarmy, "Nothing can make this day terrible."

However; he was hit by a blue blur before it stopped revealing it was Sonic who then turned to the villain.

The villain chuckled.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I thought I took care of you already." said Brainiarmy.

Sonic chuckled.

"It'll take more then a reality bending gem to stop me." said Sonic.

"Let's test that theory." said Brainiarmy.

He then fired some purple energy at Sonic which hit him, but nothing happened to the hedgehog.

Brainiarmy became shocked.

"What?" said Brainiarmy.

"Bet you didn't think I'd plan ahead for that did you?" said Sonic.

Brainiarmy became mad.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" yelled Brainiarmy.

He ran towards Sonic who just moved out of the way and kicked the bot very hard, sending him crashing into a light pole.

"Ow." He said.

"Come at me bro." said Sonic.

Brainiarmy fired some purple energy at Sonic from his eyes, but the hedgehog kept on avoiding the eye beams.

"Stay still you fucker." said Brainiarmy.

Sonic ran towards Brainiarmy and managed to grab him before pinning the bot to a wall.

But the merged being fired a very powerful eye beam that sent Sonic crashing into a dumpster.

Brainiarmy stood up and made the phantom gauntlet float over to his hand before putting it on.

Sonic groaned and stood up, but Brainiarmy made his gauntlet-less hand extend to Sonic before grabbing his neck and pulling him towards himself.

"Still trying to prove you'll always be victorious, look around, everyone has been defeated, the planet is in ruins, you're only trying to prevent what's inevitable. But you're still organic, meaning I can enjoy taking you out a second time." said Brainiarmy.

Sonic started gasping for air.

"You don't know what hope is like obviously." said Sonic.

Brainiarmy chuckled.

"I'll give you some hope, the hope that you'll see your pathetic girlfriend in the afterlife." said Brainiarmy.

Sonic became mad and started moving his feet around very quickly before kicking Brainiarmy very hard, making the bot let go, and doing a backflip and landing on the ground.

"Are you going to continue to fight me child?" said Brainiarmy.

Sonic just looked at Brainiarmy and ran off.

"What a coward." said Brainiarmy.

He then opened his chest, revealing the phantom ruby before it started glowing followed by his phantom gauntlet.

But he heard something and turned around to see that Sonic had managed to run all the way around the world in only a short time before punching Brainiarmy very hard, making the phantom gauntlet explode.

Brainiarmy became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Brainiarmy.

Then AOSTH Sonic appeared and looked at himself.

"I'm back, sweet." said AOSTH Sonic.

Brainiarmy turned to where the main Sonic appeared from and was punched again by Sonic and was pushed a few yards away.

Then Gwen, Jackie, Marco, Lana, Duncan, and SATAM Sonic appeared before becoming confused.

"This is weird, one minute we're erased from existance, the next we're back here in square one. What is going on?" said Marco.

"No idea." said Gwen.

Prime Sonic was still running the planet and opened up his watch before looking at the numbers.

"This is a big risk, but I've got no other choice." said Sonic.

He kept on pushing nine before the enter button.

He then turned into a light particle before he resumed running faster then before through the Great Wall of China, Austrailia, Africa, Europe, South America, and back to Brainiarmy before attacking him, making the bot fly back a few yards again.

Then everyone else who was erased from existance appeared.

"This is one very unusual day." said Lynn.

Sonic ran though Tokyo which then tore up the streets before returning to Toon City and attacking Brainiarmy once more.

The hedgehog ran over some water before attacking Brainiarmy again.

Sonic kept on running to and from Brainiarmy attacking him before the bot became weak.

Brainiarmy started groaning in pain before Sonic appeared and turned back to normal, but with electricity surging from him.

Everyone noticed Sonic.

"Does that look conspicuous to anyone?" said Duncan.

Brainiarmy tried to attack Sonic, but was pinned to the ground by the hedgehog who vibrated both his hands and punched Brainiarmy very hard.

Brainiarm then started screaming in pain as everyone who was unconsious woke up and saw everything.

"What is he doing?" said Meek.

He looked around.

"He's destroying the phantom ruby." said Meek.

Sonic continued giving Brainiarmy vibrating punches as the bot screamed and started glowing.

Then Brainiarmy exploded.

The explosion cleared off and Brainiarmy was gone, and in his place was Swiss Army who looked at his hands and was shocked.

Sonic was still vibrating a bit and groaned before he began walking towards his friends while he began disintigrating.

"Guys, I don't feel so good." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic and became shocked.

"SONIC!" yelled Penny.

She ran towards Sonic, but it was to late as he was fully disintigrated.

Everyone stared on in shock as their friend had disappeared.

Swiss Army saw the whole thing and chuckled.

"What're the odds of that huh? I actually managed to kill someone a second time." said Swiss Army.

He looked up to see an angry Meek with his helmet off.

"Well, no point in preventing the inevitable." said Swiss Army.

He was grabbed by the neck and held up before Meek started charging a repulsor ray.

"Go head, show no mercy, finish me off like you always do." said Swiss Army.

Meek however just stopped charging his repulsor ray and held Swiss Army down to his head.

"You're not even worth it." said Meek.

Swiss Army is shocked.

Meek pulled out a communicator.

"Yeah, I've got a very dangerous criminal here in some destroyed parts of Toon City who needs to be in the Phantom Zone, he's called Swiss Army." said Meek.

Then a beam of energy hit Swiss Army before he disappeared.

"Uh weird meerkat dude." said SATAM Sonic.

Everyone turned to the alternate Sonic who was turning clear.

"I'm disappearing again. Is this bad?" said SATAM Sonic.

Question shook his head.

"No, you'll be fine. Since the phantom ruby was destroyed, everything that has happened as a result of the gems powers will be restored to normal, such as all the other Sonic's returning to their own dimension." said Question.

SATAM Sonic did some thinking.

"Yeah that seems fair." said SATAM Sonic.

He then disappeared.

Then every other Sonic started disappearing.

"Well, at least we took care of this multiple Sonic's problem." said Howard.

"Yeah, but at the cost of losing our own Sonic again." said Kai.

Gwen looked on in sadness as Penny appeared and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go home, we would have done the same for him." said Penny.

Gwen sighed before walking off with Penny and the others.


	11. Sonic's Back

At Toon Manor; the group was at the dining room table eating appatizers.

Meek however was just staring at his plate.

Lincoln who was sitting next to the meerkat sighed.

"Still thinking about everything that has transpired?" said Lincoln.

"I don't know why I decided to let Swiss Army live even though he'll just come back to life again if killed, he basically killed Sonic and I would have sank down to his level." said Meek.

"Look, even if you did do Swiss Army in, it wouldn't have brought Sonic back." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, true." said Meek.

"Maybe there is a way to bring him back." said Lincoln.

Gwen turned to Meek.

"Yeah, maybe there is." said Gwen.

Meek sighed.

"No there isn't, the phantom ruby was a very special gem, I cant even bring Sonic back to god knows where he might be without it." said Meek.

Gwen sighed.

In some dark location with some weird purple floors; Sonic was passed out and groaned.

He woke up and looked around.

"What is this place?" said Sonic.

He pushed himself up on his feet, but quickly fell over on his back.

"Dammit, I can't feel my legs." said Sonic.

He saw a purple glow and became confused.

"Seems interesting." said Sonic.

He started crawling towards the glow.

"What's this?" He asked

He kept on crawling to the glow and eventually reached for it.

Back in Toon Manor.

"Look, we all miss Sonic, but eventually we'll have to move on. I mean it's not like he'll just fall right out of the sky and onto Lynn Sr's first batch of his lasagna." said Duncan.

Then Lynn Sr entered the room with a tray of lasagna.

"My first batch is ready." said Lynn Sr.

Then a purple portal opened up and Sonic fell from it and onto Lynn Sr's lasagna, destroying it and falling on the floor.

Everyone became shocked.

"Sonic?" said Meek.

"MY LASAGNA!" yelled Lynn Sr.

Sonic groaned and pulled himself up on the side of the table and looked at everyone before waving.

The group who was still shocked waved at Sonic.

"You ruined my first batch of lasagna." said Lynn Sr.

Sonic turned around to Lynn Sr and leaned his back on the table.

"I lost feeling in both my legs, do not make me the bad guy." said Sonic.

Lynn Sr growled.

Ray stood up.

"Yeah sure, don't everyone all stand up at once. I'll get a wheelchair." Ray said before walking off.

Sonic turned to the others.

"I've got quite the story." said Sonic.

"Yeah I'm sure of it, but first, how did you show up here?" said Lynn Jr.

Sonic put a hand on the table and placed a tiny phantom ruby chunk on it.

Everyone is shocked.

"You found a phantom ruby chunk?" said Meek.

"It's a very complicated story." said Sonic.


	12. All's Well That Ends Well

Back at the dinner table; Sonic now sitting on a wheelchair had finished up telling his story.

"So you wound up in another dimension without your powers?" said Ray.

Sonic nodded.

"Had to team up with some Mobian ring tailed lemur who is a friend of an alternate version of you to find a way to make a device that gives off artificial speed?" said Duncan.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"And you battled a cat?" asked Cat.

"Don't get me started on that cat, he was surprisingly big and buff." said Sonic.

"So am I." said Meek.

He took off his jacket and shirt, revealing he had a ten pack of abs.

All the Loud sisters minus Luna became shocked by what they were looking at and started blushing.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." the Loud sisters said.

"Back off, he's my man." said Luna.

Meek smirked and did some muscles flexing.

The other Loud sisters groaned happily.

"Okay this is getting to weird to watch." said Lincoln.

A chiming sound was heard and Sonic pulled out his phone.

"Oh thank goodness." said Lincoln.

Sonic saw a text that said Tangle with an image of the lemur saying 'You doing anything tomorrow?'

Sonic texted 'How'd you get this number?'

A text appeared that said 'I was looking at your phone during the battle with that cat, but that's not important now. What is important is if you've got plans for tomorrow.'

Everyone noticed the texting.

"That the lemur he befriended?" said Duncan.

"Must be." said Ray.

Sonic texted back 'I'm temporarily reduced to staying on a wheelchair, so I'm going to stay at my home and play some video games.'

Another texted appears that says 'Okay then.'

Sonic put his phone away.

"Anywho, I stopped the cat, he built this watch to give me artificial speed, I destroy Brainiarmy and the phantom ruby, and you get the idea." said Sonic.

Lynn Sr groaned.

"You still ruined my first batch of dinner." said Lynn Sr.

"Aw, I'm not worried. I've got a new craving tonight." said Sonic.

He pulled out a can of cat food and everyone became shocked.

"Not the dog food incident again." said Gwen.

Sonic opened the can and pulled out a spoon before eating all the cat food.

"Meaty tasty." said Sonic.

Lola Loud became shocked and started vomiting.

She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and held it to her twin sister.

Lana chuckled evily before taking the money.

But then she started puking.

Everyone started puking.

Sonic just wheeled himself out of the room.

"See you in the morning." said Sonic.


End file.
